


夏日的回忆

by AnnalitaHJSX



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 对抗赛前的暑假实在是相当丰富多彩，至少对某些人来说。天然呆的告白和切黑的告白哪个比较麻烦呢？
Relationships: Gaoh Ryuki/Narushima Koga
Kudos: 12





	夏日的回忆

肉体拍击的声音在不大的房间内显得格外响亮。微凉的海风从窗户缝隙钻入，吹拂在滚烫的皮肤上激起的片片战栗，点点汗水让纠缠在一块的两个年轻人的皮肤微微反射着外面透进来的光线。即使是天黑之后，只有微风的酷暑的海滩也不算非常凉爽，反而只能让本就被情欲冲击着的年轻肉体更加燥热难忍。被黑发青年压在垫子上的银发青年一直在试图抗拒，却总是在身上人看似毫无章法的冲撞和亲吻下一次次溃不成军......

“呜......”不管光我再怎么咬紧牙关，羞耻的呻吟声和喘息声还是混合着抽泣争先恐后地溢出他的嘴唇，然后被龙鬼小心翼翼地吻去，“哈......哈......不，别，我......我要......”

“嗯！”龙鬼显然没有让他继续说下去的打算，低下头再一次吻住了他。学习能力和领悟力都很强的黑发青年趁着银发青年缺氧无法思考的时候诱导着他把四肢缠绕在自己身上，然后揽住对方，开始了更加用力的深入浅出。他那份奇异的贴心让他还记得分神照顾一下夹在自己和身下人之间的，对方那根被冷落的可怜宝贝，换来让他更加兴奋的哭喘声。也不知是过了多久，在光我浑身紧绷着引来粘稠高潮的瞬间，龙鬼也低喘着在自己最喜欢的人体内进行了释放。年轻人的不应期很短，而龙鬼适应这种新型的“运动”快得就像他当初决定说光我很弱一样，甚至开始自学如何让光我很快的再次兴奋起来。

……又是一轮鏖战之后……

到底是怎么变成这样的呢？眼前一片混沌的光我无力地瘫在垫子上，任由龙鬼像只狗似的在他脖子和肩周蹭来蹭去瞎胡闹一样的又舔又咬，留下一个个红色的印记。两人身上都布满了汗水和其他体液的混合物，暧昧的味道萦绕四周。光我闭了闭眼，第不知几十次后悔起自己早先的举动。

……几个小时前…...

日本的夏日似乎总也不能少了去海边游玩这一项。在炎热的日子里，海水带来的清凉、日光浴、沙滩、西瓜、泳装、烧烤、烟火……似乎都是那么的适合。果然说到夏天就是比基尼啊，光我惬意地啃着西瓜看着不远处的美景这样想着，余光却忍不住瞟向不远处的龙鬼。黑发青年像是从未吃过西瓜一样满脸新奇又愉悦地大口吃着红色的瓜瓤，看起来完全没有一个（以光我的标准来说）“正常”男人看到泳装美女时应该会有的举动。

这家伙到底几岁啊？完全都没有那种想法的吗？不过他这样倒也挺顺眼的就是了……？自认为是相当正常的成年男人的成岛光我抹了把脸上的果汁，觉得自己还是不要过问这种事免得被枫姐打比较好。他扔下吃干净的瓜皮，舔了舔手上残留的红色果汁，站起身准备去找点别的什么吃的，顺便去看看山下社长烤的烧烤好了没。

他不知道，在他移开视线之后龙鬼就看过来了。对于从小被爷爷严厉管教的龙鬼来说，光我的视线实在是太过直白了，而光我对于别人视线的不敏感也实在是令人担心。虽然心里是在担心着光我的粗心大意，龙鬼的视线却有些不受控制的往光我的动作上飘去。

那个看起来很甜呢……应该很好吃。

夏季的白天是很长的，长到大家吃完烧烤晚餐了太阳才偏西。反正也打算在度假小屋住个两晚度过周末再走的众人悠闲的四散开来，各自享乐去了。沙滩上的沙子在白日太阳的照耀下吸足了热量，光脚走上去暖洋洋的很舒服。光我拎着自己的上衣晃晃悠悠的沿着潮水的痕迹闲逛着，低头想着自己接下来的特训安排，一时不察走到了正在发呆的龙鬼身边，踢了他一身沙子。

“哇！？龙鬼？你怎么坐在这里不出声啊？我差点就踩到你了喂！”急急收回脚的光我险些失去平衡，不得不后退一步才稳住，“喂喂？我叫你呢！龙鬼？卧王龙鬼！喂！”

光我不知道，在此时的龙鬼眼中他沐浴在夕阳温柔的颜色中，从头到脚都披着一层金光，散发着属于他的魅力，也是对龙鬼来说无法抗拒的吸引力。

“……光我，我好像真的很喜欢你哎。”

“哈？！”

成岛光我，20岁，自认为是直男且周围朋友都是直男的年轻人，被自己的铁杆好友那一声告白吓得后跳了一大步，又一次失去平衡，狼狈的一屁股坐在了柔软的沙滩上。因为过度震惊，他甚至忘记了要用手支撑自己。几乎躺倒在沙滩上的青年一脸惊愕的看着自己那个天然呆好友即便告了白也还是一副一无所知的样子凑上前来，压着自己动手动脚。

“光我？你怎么不说话啦？为什么不动呢……是因为摔痛了吗？受伤不说是不好的哦，爷爷说过不及时处理伤口是很危险的。来，让我看一下——”

“操！你给我等一下啊你这笨蛋！你知道自己刚才在说什么吗？！”光我用力推开了龙鬼的手，抓住他的肩膀（奇怪，这么轻松就能抓到了？）大力摇晃起来，“给我注意点啊！都说了不要老是用这种让人误会的词了......”

“为什么？光我讨厌我吗？”龙鬼有点惊讶的回抓住光我的手臂，微微歪了下头，“我只是说了实话呀，爷爷说了对朋友要诚实的。”

他的手有点太热了，光我的脑海中不知为何闪过了这样一句话，脸也是，对着太阳坐那么久活该红成猴子屁股。哎？等等……“喂喂，你别靠这么近啊——啊！？你……你摸哪儿呢……”

光我的抗拒被龙鬼当成是他害羞的体现，丝毫不能帮助他脱困。无论是格斗技巧还是缠斗经验都更胜一筹的龙鬼轻而易举地捉住了光我抗拒着挥舞的手臂往上按去，用自己的体重和一点技巧压制住了身下人，一本正经的表情让人怀疑这个正在强制和身下人肌肤相亲的家伙真的没有任何想法......大概他真的没想那么多吧。

可是光我没法不去怀疑，某种意义上来说他的阅历比不谙世事的龙鬼要丰富许多，也清楚男人之间是可以发生“那种事情”的。所以，比起单纯在检（luan）查（mo）他的伤（rou）势（ti）的龙鬼，光我现在已经慌得快不知今夕是何年了：“操！你给我快点停......唔？”

也不知龙鬼脑子里在想什么，这一会的功夫已经摸（检查）遍了光我的胸前背后，手顺着他的腰线一路向下摸到了臀部：“啊对了，我都忘了光我刚才是先坐在地上的，这里一定很痛吧？虽然是沙子但是突然撞上去也是很痛的，我跟你说白天的时候啊......”

明明是常常听见的天然的流水账发言，在此刻的光我耳中却变成了嗡嗡的古怪声音，混合着龙鬼说话时呼出的热气和他身上混着热砂的味道，不知为何就让他很有“那种”感觉。是太久没那个过的缘故吗？光我拼命的试图转移注意力不让自己被那家伙的唠叨打败，思绪却总是绕回对方刚才说的“喜欢”上，忍不住就要去猜想龙鬼是不是真的......“啊！？等，等等......你别......你他妈摸我屁股干嘛！？”终究还是害怕别人看见的他挫败地低吼着，却不料龙鬼直接把脸贴在了他胸口：“别动哦光我，我还没检查完呢——哎？奇怪.了，好像有什么东西在——哇光我你别踹我啊！我碰疼你了么？果然是摔到了吧，你看我就说......哎？光我？为什么要跑啊……”

成岛光我，20岁，男，从小到大都喜欢女人的前不良，突然发现自己今天居然对着一个和自己差不多年纪的、自己偶尔会想称之为朋友的家伙有反应了。他现在很慌，冲20分钟冷水澡都缓解不了那种。

“嘶——好冷！呼......呼......”银发青年站在露天的淋浴间里，尽量让自己背朝外堵住任何可能路过的人的视线，把淋浴头开到最大，一手伸进裤子里握住自己的欲望用力撸动，“可恶啊......怎么会这样......呼——”射精的快感让他忍不住仰起头，却又刚好被冷水灌了一嘴，“......靠！”怎么沾上那家伙就流年不利呢，真让人火大！被冷水呛到的光我匆忙又低下头，一眼看见了自己手上沾着的白色液体，鬼使神差的又想起不久前被夕阳的光辉包裹着的龙鬼一脸天真地笑着对他说喜欢的话。

…...他其实不讨厌那家伙笑的样子，也不讨厌......喜欢......啊烦死了，怎么能一直这样丢人下去？得想办法找回场子啊！尚且不能理解为何胸口闷痛的光我断定自己是在为被龙鬼各种意义上轻松压制丢了面子而烦恼。对于这种复杂的问题他一向都懒得思考，毕竟对他来说与其花时间想事情倒不如着手行动来得有效。想到这里，豁然开朗（？）的光我关掉了一直开着的淋浴头，随手拿起一旁备用的大毛巾胡乱裹住自己的腰下，拎着顺便褪下的湿透的沙滩裤和夹在里面的、沾着可疑液体的泳裤往度假小屋走去。

他忘了，他和龙鬼是共用一间房间的。他也不知道，龙鬼从最开始追着他跑过来开始，一直站在他背后。

光我更加不会知道，龙鬼从小在“中”长大，见过的牛鬼蛇神不知凡几，自然也是见识过异性间和同性间的性行为的。就算隔着一段距离，从背后看光我的样子也猜出来他似乎在做“那种事情”，可是......为什么呢？光我急急忙忙把他推开跑掉是为了这个吗？需要帮忙的话为什么不说出来呢？是因为不想跟我……吗？

啊......真讨厌，我也想要的。

此时的光我还不晓得自己即将大难临头，如果后面破处算的话。为了挽回自己作为“更有经验的人”的尊严，他草草擦干身子随便套了身背心短裤就拿出手机开始搜索男人之间要怎么做才能在那种时候占上风。不得不说互联网就是好啊，他这一搜简直是给自己打开了新世界的大门，一不小心就陷入了知识的海洋……或者说其实是被吓到了才是，毕竟他从来不知道原来男人之间做那种事有这么多花样。

他太专注了，根本没发现龙鬼从门口走了进来，悄无声息的越过他的肩膀陪着他一起看那些限制级别的内容。越看越忍不住想带入自己压倒龙鬼的样子的光我只觉得自己现在太糟糕了，下身也隐隐有再次抬头的趋势，他转过身想开一下窗户透透气让自己烧红的脸和耳朵冷却一下，却撞上了龙鬼平静无光的双眼。啊，他怎么把眼镜拿掉了？被羞耻感烧到全身紧绷的光我此刻连问对方什么时候来的或者转移话题的事情都想不起来了。他惊恐的发现龙鬼扭头不是打算出去，而是轻手轻脚的把门掩好不让别人发现，这似乎比对方用厌恶的眼神瞪他更危险……对了，跳窗！

光我这样想着刚要付诸行动就发现龙鬼比他更快一步堵住了他的路：“光我，你要去哪里啊？”

“......该死的！”急得上头了的光我根本不想（也不敢）和龙鬼有什么交流，他只想赶紧再逃开一次，可以他和龙鬼的实力差距，他根本跑不掉。

“光我，为什么今天你总是要跑呢？很讨厌我吗？啊……不要看别的地方好吗？还是说……想去找谁做吗？”明明身高体型都差距不大，不知怎的光我却觉得此时的龙鬼看起来却比以往更加有压迫力，“不要和外面的随随便便的谁做这种事哦！那样不好的……”

惊奇的是，光我居然在这般碎碎念中反而冷静下来了，他决定装傻然后趁机逃跑，相当糟糕的决定：“啊哈哈哈哈龙鬼你在说什么我才没有——”

龙鬼用力抱住了他：“我明白了，我们做吧？”

“操你明白什么了我不——”

龙鬼学着刚才从光我身后瞄到的视频的人那样吻住了他，小心翼翼地触碰着他的嘴唇，相当生涩的伸手拉过被他彻底惊呆的光我，探入他的背心有点胡乱的摸来摸去。龙鬼常年练武的双手长了好几处老茧，粗糙的硬茧划过因为紧张和微妙的情欲而涨热的身体，带起一种微妙的感觉。

“唔……”一直被压制的光我不爽地数次试图靠自己的（基本上是理论的）知识占据上风，却十分悲惨的被龙鬼一次次化解，最终还被对方一路亲着带到了床边。这可不行，床架子声音很大的，被亲的稀里糊涂的光我鬼使神差的想到了这里，硬是拉着还抱着他亲个没完的龙鬼改了方向，结果两人一起失去平衡歪倒在了床边的垫子上。感谢昨天搬进来时的蠢玩笑，光我为防止自己和龙鬼抢被子或者被踢下床才铺的垫子这会各种意义上都很有用。反应迅速地再次把光我压在身下的龙鬼发出了一声意义不明的哼声，手一动硬是扒掉了光我的背心短裤，在对方沮丧的小声咒骂下连同自己刚刚脱掉的衣物团着一起扔到了角落里。

“嗯……光我，下次洗完澡要记得擦干哦……你这里都湿透了……”不知第几次语出惊人的龙鬼就着光我身上没擦干的水试探着想要进入对方绷紧的后穴，却发现那里对来访者十分抗拒，“啊，放松一点嘛光我，是我哦，我不会伤害你的。”

“呃？你这混蛋在往哪里摸啊？！哈……搞什么啊这么熟练……你这家伙脑子里到底在想什么我去！放松个鬼哦！老子才不要被你操呜——？！”

龙鬼在他胸口咬了一口，有点用力地留下了深色的牙印。

“光我想被别人抱吗？”龙鬼皱着眉头回想了一下自己不知何时在“中”见过的情形，抓过了一旁矮桌上的防晒霜，挤了好多在手里再次往那处探了过去，“嗯，我不会让那种事情发生的，因为我肯定比那个人更喜欢光我你，所以……”他亲了亲光我上胸口自己咬出的牙印，“不要想别人哦？”他仿佛在喃喃自语一般，空闲的那一只手搂住了光我的腰，脸埋在他的肩上像是撒娇一样蹭来蹭去。

“……靠……”光我觉得自己已经被龙鬼这一套天然到不行的操作搞的没脾气了，才不是因为龙鬼奇奇怪怪的手法弄得很舒服呢！“什么叫......想......啊！不，等等等等你到底在摸哪儿——唔！”

一根手指进去了，被异物侵入的肠道肌肉收缩蠕动着想要把奇怪的入侵者赶出去，却在身体的主人被身上人在他脖子和锁骨处的亲吻舔咬转移注意力的时候僵住，反而被对方向更深的地方插入。龙鬼在脑内比划了一下自己的尺寸，思量着又加了两根手指，为了保证光我不抓狂有点勉强地探头亲了他一下：“乖哦，再一下下就好哦......嗯，等我一下......”他这样说着，调整了一下姿势，像是才发现光我的胸一样仔细打量起来，“仔细一看，光我你真的有在努力锻炼呢，我好喜欢你努力变强的样子啊，真的好喜欢，”他说着，舔了舔其中一粒挺立的乳珠，“这里也好喜欢哦，不行......再这样下去我会变得奇怪的......”

被他无意中触到了不少敏感处的光我已经连吐槽和叫身上那个天然呆闭嘴的心情都没有了，他现在注意力全都放在抓紧垫子转移注意力和捂住自己的嘴不让自己叫出来上了。刚才枫小姐似乎走过去了？他好像还听见了康夫和山下社长的交谈声，还有......不行，绝对不能在这里发出什么声音，不然——“呜！呜呜呜！？唔呼！”

龙鬼又在他右胸口咬了一口：“对不起啊光我，我会轻点咬的，”又舔了舔，“但是光我这里好像很喜欢被咬呢，声音和那里的紧度都变了......”他说着，含住了那个充血发硬的红点，像是想要喝到母乳的婴儿一样吮吸起来。

“呜......呜嗯......”被情欲烧晕了头的光我只觉得头晕眼花，已经没法抓住垫子转移注意力，只能双手并用捂住嘴才勉强不发出太多令人羞耻的声音，他拼命咬住自己的嘴唇想要用疼痛缓解下身传来的诡异快感，却被龙鬼突然抽出手指带来的空虚感抽去了所有力气。太奇怪了，明明应该讨厌的——“咿呀！？”好深.....怎么这么突然……

“嗯！呼......好紧......啊？”被温热湿软的内壁吮吸的感觉让未经人事的龙鬼一下就射了，可他晓得自己离满足还远得很，而且心底里似乎有个声音在警告他最好不要让光我知道他秒射的事情。他低头看了看还捂着自己的嘴试图掩住呻吟声的光我，第不知几次的感觉到了自己对他那份实打实的喜欢。他拿了桌上的抽纸擦掉了手上的粘液，小心翼翼地俯下身，开始把玩起光我被他玩弄得抬起头来的欲望：“光我这里也好可爱呢......”

“操......不许......说我......我儿子才不可......爱......哈......别唔唔唔唔！”光我被他严重怀疑自己身体机能的语气激得松手要骂，可龙鬼趁机扶着他的脖子亲了上去，这回无师自通连舌头都伸进去，追逐光我的舌头，舔舐他的口腔内壁，最后用力把他的嘴唇吸得又红又肿。分开的时候，两人之间勾起一丝暧昧的银线，若有若无的黏连在红肿的双唇上。

“对我来说，光我哪里都很可爱！嗯，对，就是这样。”龙鬼这样说着，轻轻摩挲着光我的脸颊，又给了他一个吻。

“......”光我觉得自己还是放弃和这家伙解释比较好，他发觉对方似乎没有要继续干的样子，勉强撑起被欲望冲刷得酸软无力的身子，想要离开房间冷静一下，“行了，随你怎么说，不干就让开，我要去......洗......澡.......呜？！”

好巧不巧，龙鬼本来就短的不应期这会也到头了，他直接以行动为回应，一个深入配上热情的深吻，强硬的留下了光我。不得不说龙鬼如果想的话真的学的很快，他按照刚才瞄到的姿势和频率，配合着观察光我的反应做出微调，有节奏的慢慢一下一下在身下人体内抽插，温柔的深入浅出进攻着光我体内的敏感点，手上嘴上也没空着，亲亲舔舔又摸又揉，终于成功转移了光我的注意力，有些强硬地让他再次与自己一起沉溺于情欲。房间里一时只剩下压抑的喘息声和不知是否有被垫子缓冲的肉体摩擦撞击声。

自从发觉适当的啃咬吮吸能在光我浅色的皮肤上留下可爱的红色印记后，龙鬼就有些沉迷于此了。他几乎可以说是一刻不停地在光我身上运动着，在身下人的身上种下一颗颗莓果色的吻痕和不浅牙印，下身也愈发具有技巧性地在光我体内抽送着，仔细地扫过每一处能让他呜咽出声的小地方。

光我悲哀的发现自己的身体正在逐渐适应身上人的动作，身后被异物侵犯的地方已经感觉不到疼痛了，取而代之的是麻木中带着一丝微妙的快感。那种古怪的感觉从尾骨附近沿着脊椎一直向上，慢慢堆积在胸口，然后又被那人的亲吻划开，继续向上，直冲他本就被各种情绪淹没的大脑。对他来说更糟糕的是，身前脆弱的部分不知何时也被龙鬼熟练的把玩着，有些粗糙的指尖在柱体和顶尖来回打转，带来了更加强烈的快感。

光我觉得自己快要坏掉了。在情欲的冲击下，他彻底失去了对自己行动的自制力，唯一残存的那一丝理智让他还记得一口咬在龙鬼的肩上勉强控制音量，而四肢已经实打实的背叛了大脑，缠绕上了龙鬼的身体。他还没意识到，不仅是手脚，他现在整个人已经向着龙鬼的方向贴过去了，嘴唇追逐着嘴唇，胸膛贴着胸膛，胯下……混沌的大脑中仿佛有一道电光闪过，身体本能的开始为迎接高潮做起准备，手脚尖无意识的绷直，甚至于全身的肌肉都开始收缩，连带着把还在努力给他留下印记的龙鬼紧紧圈住。

追寻着本能在卖力耕耘的龙鬼此刻也没有清醒到哪里去，光我那宛如挠痒一般的啃咬和压抑的呻吟抽泣声，不算柔软的手指，火热的身体，紧致湿软的、不断吮吸着自己分身的肉壁，全在本就心思简单的年轻人的欲火上狠狠添了把燃料。他全心全意的用力回抱住身下人开始了最后的进攻。

光我的前端夹在两个年轻人滚烫汗湿的腹部肌肉间遭到了相当粗鲁的对待，可被挤压摩擦带来的快感压过了疼痛。当高潮终于到来的时候，白色的液体沾上了两具紧贴的身体，麝香的味道弥漫在房间里。强烈的快感如潮水般涌来，淹没了刚刚高潮的光我，让他失神地倒在软垫上，肌肉在射精的快感中持续收缩舒展，继续刺激着还在向顶峰冲刺的龙鬼。

龙鬼并没继续坚持太久。他只记得自己在和光我接吻，下身被那个可爱的小嘴吮吸着，身体在本能驱使下用力继续冲刺，最终在一片白光中释放了自己。射精的时候，他无意识中收拢手指，在光我身上留下了不算浅的指痕。

刚刚高潮过的两人此刻依然四肢缠绕着依偎在一起，呼吸着对方的热气与味道，无意识的感受对方的体温心跳。空气中似乎有什么东西慢慢蔓延开来，把两个人的心都黏在一块儿了。

“嗯……光我……喜欢这样吗？”休息了一会，龙鬼用有些低沉的嗓音小心翼翼的开口询问，深怕对方再次拒绝他。

“……别问我，刚才干得那么爽的人可不是老子……”光我偏过头不去看他，哑着嗓子嘟囔道，“妈的这算什么啊……我一个大男人为什么要给你干……”

“可是光我，我也是男人啊？而且光我刚才明明很舒服嘛。”

“我才没！”光我刚要高声反驳，突然想起现在大概不算早了。为了不吵醒别人导致自己的社会性死亡，他连忙又压低了声音：“你他妈给我适可而止啊，下次要搞去找女人去，反正你那张脸也很受欢迎……”他突然意识到了自己在说什么，急忙捂住了嘴。

“光我喜欢我的脸吗？那就是喜欢我了吧？我也最喜欢光我了！”天然？的龙鬼此刻只觉得自己胸口满是欣喜的泡泡和烟火，他紧紧抱住了还想挣扎起身的光我，“那么光我，不要看别的人了好不好，你也最喜欢我了好不好？我们这样就是互相喜欢啦！”他高高兴兴的学着电视上看到的人那样一口亲在了自己超级喜欢的光我脸上，然后把脸贴在了满脸通红的青年的滚烫脸颊上，“好不好嘛好不好嘛……喜欢我吧，光我？”

感受到对方施加在自己身上的各种意义上压力的光我挫败地捂住了脸：“你这家伙真麻烦啊......干嘛要我喜欢你啊？”胸口还是有点闷，一定是因为被这家伙压着才——哎？

“为什么要说谎呢？光我刚才明明是因为我才这么热的啊，而且明明就很喜欢我插进去嘛，你看你现在还不放开我那肯定是唔——？”

被他压根不经大脑的话弄得又羞又气的光我伸手捂住了他的嘴：“你可闭嘴吧你！给我放开，浑身是汗的脏死了！”

“唔唔唔唔——光我才不脏呢！那么好闻，一次根本不够啊！.”

“......你放手。”龙鬼那玩意是不是又开始硬了？光我现在很慌，可他好像，不，是已经跑不掉了。

“不好，”龙鬼有些用力的在光我的肩上咬了一下，“光我为什么不能诚实一点呢......算了，再做几次肯定就会明白了对吧？”他这样说着，缓缓又开始了下身的动作，“没关系，这次我晓得要怎么用力了，一定会让光我更舒服的......”

“你这家伙给我适可而.....止啊......不，等等，是我不好，不要呜......哈......”

夜还长着呢。

……天擦亮的时候……

光我认命的抱住了新出炉恋人的肩膀，任由他不知疲倦地亲吻自己。也不知道等会能不能趁着其他人没发现去洗个澡，他抹了把脸，努力不让自己去想象其他人发现他们在做什么之后会是什么表情。可扭头看看似乎完全不晓得后果但也不在乎的龙鬼，光我突然觉得好像也没什么了。

算了，就这样吧。

……有惊无险糊弄过一起来的其他几人之后一起出去逛了逛，在海边礁石后……

“操，我不就看了两眼嘛，你，啊，吃什么干醋……哈……哈……龙鬼……别在这里……”感谢海浪声，光我的声音不会被可能路过的人听见，可这不代表他就会心甘情愿的接受身后那家伙在自己身上上下其手，还把他的裤子后面扒了一半下来，“这可是……在外面……啊！”乳头被隔着布料捏住揉搓的感觉让他像触电一样，先是浑身僵直，再而抑制不住地浑身颤抖起来。

用海水润滑显然不是什么好主意，可性致勃勃的龙鬼显然管不了这么多了。草草扩张了几下原本就因为昨夜的性事而松软疲惫的后庭后，黑发青年扶起自己早已立直的性器，毫不怜惜的一次到底，每一下都整根拔出插入，完全没有要顾及光我的意思，只是包含惩罚意味的咬住了他的耳垂：不久前新发现的敏感点。

“呜！”耳垂被牙齿摩挲的感觉让光我忍不住呻吟出声。虽然他很不想承认，但龙鬼这么一弄的确让他很有感觉，甚至于泳裤里的那根也开始复苏了。他有点鸵鸟的伸出手想要自己处理，却被龙鬼拦下。 

“不可以哦光我，不可以哦，我要不高兴了。”龙鬼说着，在光我的耳垂上印下一个浅浅的牙印说话时的热气喷洒在了他的后颈上，“明明说好的不可以看别人......是光我不好。”一手继续扶着光我的腰保持他的平衡，另一只手则直接握住身前人彻底抬头的欲望，“是光我不好，所以光我要受点教训才行。”

身前身后的脆弱处都被龙鬼把持的光我现在真的要哭出来了，可昨晚到现在都没有好好休息过的他现在根本无力抗拒，只能任由身体食髓知味般被龙鬼带起的情欲慢慢淹没。幸好不是涨潮，他无力的把脸贴在被海水打磨光滑的礁石上愤愤的想，不然等会怕是连怎么死的都不知道。

胡思乱想的光我显然不是龙鬼想要的，他握着恋人下身的手微微用力捏了一下，成功地激起了对方倒抽冷气：“卧王龙鬼！你......哈......别这样......”浑身酥软的光我只觉得自己这会真是变得奇怪了，就连要害被捏的疼痛感居然也会让他兴奋地不行，“我知道错了......啊，抱歉啦......呜，不，不会......不会乱看了嗯......”

“嗯嗯，光我只要看着我就可以咯，”龙鬼似乎对他的认错十分满意，一个用力顶到了更深的地方，“呐，这里......只有我可以哦，记住了吗？”

“你——”

“记住吧......好不好？嗯？”龙鬼从后面抱住了光我，低声喃喃，“我，只要有光我就好了......”

光我猛地扭过头，差点扭伤自己的脖子：“你是笨蛋吗！？搞得好像我出轨了一样是什么意思唔——”

龙鬼就近吻了上去，堵住了光我后面的话。两人滚烫的肉体在偏凉的海水里也不曾降温，反而被这份若有若无的冷意激得更加紧密的交缠在一块。冷热交加又痛又爽的矛盾感让光我根本没法去在意后来龙鬼到底说了什么，只能迷迷瞪瞪的答应着被对方的吻和身下的两处传来的快感淹没......高潮来临的时候光我的理智早已飞出天外，身体本能地绷紧肌肉想要射精却被恋人限制住的痛苦让他忍不住哀求起来，可龙鬼依然不为所动，只是收紧了手指，直到对方的身体因为自己在他体内中出而颤抖。他拔出自己疲软的欲望，扶起光我，让看起来因为无法真正到达顶峰而痛苦得快晕过去的银发青年靠在自己肩上，换了个姿势开始温柔地抚弄起对方早已肿胀的分身。也不知过了多久，伴随着（装晕的）光我低低的抽泣声，那处终于还是得到了解放，喷涌而出的白色液体沾满了龙鬼的手掌。

龙鬼看看手上的白浊，再看看无力地靠在自己怀里的恋人，突然觉得没那么生气了。他扶着光我草草清理了一下两人身上的痕迹，慢慢悠悠地带着他一起往之前两人晒太阳的地方走去。太阳这么好，很适合用来晒干两人身上的水渍。

夏天快要过去了，对抗赛正在接近。

**Author's Note:**

> （总觉得......在因为被我写进车里而想打我的人的队伍里又要排上一两个人了， 以及写完才发现google doc的字数统计和我以为的不一样，不是万字车实在是抱歉了）


End file.
